


Heart in Hand

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dissection, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: The absolute fluffiest Combeferre and Joly friendship fic you can write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart in Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamzelleCombeferre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleCombeferre/gifts).



Joly shuffled in place, watching Combeferre dissect a foot out of the corner of his eye. Joly admired Combeferre’s dexterity and attention to detail a great amount. He slid a wooden box across the short distance between them. Combeferre opened it to find a human heart resting in formaldehyde in a glass jar, with a ribbon around the neck.

Joly blushed, clearing his throat and managing to choke himself on his own saliva. Combeferre waited for him to finish patiently before asking, “Where did you get this?”

"Prouvaire provided me with it," Joly said, wheezing only slightly.

Combeferre smiled kindly and came around the table, hugging Joly tightly. “Would you like to dissect it with me?”

"I thought you’d never ask!"


End file.
